the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Slave Lara Croft
Prologue: The Medallion Lara found herself in yet another sticky situation in search of ancient artifacts and trinkets. She was within an old Mayan Temple in Central America, her eyes dead set on collecting an medallion her father had long searched for in the past. Now she was mere feet away from it, problem was she was on the run from an angry tribe of Mayan guardians out for her blood. She had managed to loose them for a moment but she had little time as the puzzling traps before were some of the most perplexing she had every seen. However before she had a chance to analyze the situation the natives had caught up with her. With no other choice she made a mad dash across the room. As she ran the floor began to gave in beneath her and the walls fired a barrage of poisonous arrows. Thankfully she managed to out maneuver the obstacles and reach the pedestal where the medallion laid waiting for the taking. With the tribal warriors launching spears and arrows in her direction Lara dove behind the altar for cover. She frantically looked around for some way to escape but she could find no exit. She then reached out and grabbed the medallion without any idea of what to do. "Come on Lara! Think!", suddenly she remembered an ancient prayer that she had read in her father's journal in his entry about the medallion. As she withstood the barrage of fire she sang the prayer to herself, "osíarap la emavéll". Suddenly the room began to shake and the temple trembled. Lara was confused as to what was going on when suddenly a flash of energy engulfed her body and her whole world turned white. When she came to she found herself laying in what appeared to be a desert, one that appeared to stretch on in every direction without end. "What?", Lara pondered, "What happened? Where the heck am I?". Lara began to walk forward in search of civilization. She trudged on for what felt like an eternity with no end in sight until she passed out and fell into the sand, the heat proving to be too much for her to bear. As time passed throughout the day two men wearing strange masks noticed Lara laying in the sand. They stopped their speeder from moving and exited their transport to inspect the girl. One of them knelt down and put his finger on Lara's neck to check her pulse, she was alive. He then turned towards his companion with a smile on his face. "Let's take her back to the palace, the boss is gonna love her!". Chapter I: The First Day Lara awoke to find herself no longer in the desert, her pistols were also no where to be found. She was laying atop a velvet bed in a red room. "What the?", Lara said to herself. Suddenly a cloaked figure entered the room. The individual walked up to Lara and sat down on the side of the bed, legs crossed. Lara looked over at the person, "Who are you?" The cloaked figure pulled down their hood to reveal their face. She was female and possessed black hair and light blue eyes. She had sharp cheekbones and full lips. Lara looked puzzled. "Your name?" The woman turned her head. "I am Chloe, servant to Jabba to the Hutt. I am....his most valuable slave and personal concubine. I above all others know what it takes to please him". Lara observed Chloe for a moment. "So why are you here?" Chloe giggled slightly. "I have been tasked with preparing and training you to be Jabba's new sex slave". Lara's eyes widened. "If you think I'll be doing that you're nuts lady! I don't even know who the hell this Jabba guy is but he has another thing coming if he thinks I'll do that!". "That's mistress to you little girl and you would be wise to remember that!" Chloe snapped, her voice slightly raised. "Now then, will you comply? Yes or no?" Lara smirked. "You can tell that disgusting pile of slime, whoever he is, that he can kiss off! He'll get no such pleasure from me!" Chloe looked down disappointed. "Well then, I'll tell him what you said". She then stood up and left the room. While she was gone Lara stood up and walked up to the door. "Dammit! It's locked! Well it was worth a try". She then looked around the room. "How could I have let this happen? Where the hell am I?". She looked over at the medallion on the table, "That blasted thing must have transported me to this place!". Just then Chloe entered the room once more. "I'm afraid Jabba was rather displeased with your response to his request. He doesn't take rejection lightly". "Im sure he doesn't" Lara said with a smile on her face. Chloe continued, "That is why he has instructed me to use any means necessary to make you comply". Lara's smile of satisfaction vanished from her face. "What do you mean?" Chloe responded, "Have you not noticed the shock collar I put on you while you were out?" Lara's hands suddenly sprang for her neck. To her dismay the shock collar was there. "In case you're wondering that collar is more restrictive as well. It will activate the moment you attempt to harm me or anyone else. I also have the remote on me as well. In fact let's test it out". Chloe pressed the button on the remote she had. Instantly Lara felt the intense bolts of electricity coarse around her neck. "AHHHH!" Quickly after however, the shocks ceased leaving Lara gasping for air. "As you can see it works quite efficiently. Should you disobey me, I'll trigger it with little hesitation. Now then are you willing to submit?" Lara after catching her breathe stood up. "Screw off you bitch!" "Well then. I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to come to this. Guards!". Suddenly two pig-like guards entered the room. "Remove this slave's garments, it is time to discipline her". The two guards snorted as they approached Lara. Lara kicked one in the gut but do to the creatures thick fat it had little effect. She scrambled trying to avoid their clutches but they managed to pin her to the bed. "Get off me you filthy pigs!" Chloe watched as Lara tried to fight off the guards. She was stronger then she gave her credit for, so for extra insurance she activated Lara's collar. Lara writhed in pain. "AHHHHH! PLEASE! NAHHHH!" She screamed in agony as electricity traveled through her veins. Eventually she could no longer withstand the pain and gave in. "Fine please just stop! I'll let you remove my clothes! Just please stop!" Chloe smiled, "Good. Guards continue". The two pigs came closer. The first grabbed Lara's feet and removed her boots, revealing her bare feet. The second guard pulled down Lara's shorts and ripped them from her body. The other guard then tore off Lara's brown and black shirt clean off. After removing her gloves all that remained was her bra and underwear. Once those were removed Lara was laying there on the velvet bed, her body completely exposed. Lara closed eyes and covered her chest. "This is so humiliating!", she thought to herself. "What am I supposed to do?" Chloe looked at Lara curled up on the bed. "Stand up!" Lara did as she was told and rose up from the bed, her feet stepping upon the soft carpet. Chloe observed Lara's body. "Oh I am quite sure that once you've been properly trained with that body of yours, you'll be able to please Jabba effortlessly". Lara blushed with embarrassment. "Tell me girl, What is your name?" Lara didn't respond nor did she even look at Chloe. Chloe held the remote in her hand. "Don't make me repeat myself!" "Lara....my name is Lara Croft". "Oh? Well then Lara you are going to make a great slave for your new master!" Chapter II: Slave to the Hutt Lara just stood there looking like a fool, struggling to conceal her breasts and womanhood. She had no idea what would happen next. Chloe smiled. "I guess it's time for me to break you in Lara. You've been a bad girl and it's time for you to be punished. So...now let's see if you can put that body to use!" A look of terror shot into Lara's eyes as Chloe threw her cloak to the side to reveal what she was wearing underneath. She was clothed in a black tube top that was two sizes too small, essentially making it a piece of duck tape holding her breasts in place. She wore a golden waistband with a black loincloth covering her rear end. Her front side however was the front of a common g-string, likely thin enough to be ripped off with causal ease. She also had a pair of black five inch heels on as well. She put one hand on her hip and looked at Lara, while her other arm pushed back her thick hair. "Well what do you think?" Lara's eyes widened. "I think you look like a slut". Lara said quietly. "Ho! ho! ho!", Chloe laughed. "Indeed I do, as it is my role in life and soon it will be yours to young one. Now allow me test you out!". Chloe strode up to Lara and pushed her down on the bed. She then climbed on top of her. "Let's begin!" Chloe cupped her hand around Lara's left breast to feel it's size. "Impressive" she said to herself. She then proceeded to pinch Lara's nipple. "Ahhh...please..don't do this!" Lara clenched the bed sheets in an effort to stave off the pain. "My, my. We are just getting started Lara!", Chloe then began to suck on Lara's tit directly while simultaneously fingering Lara's exposed pussy. "Oh! AH! PLEASE! Anything but that!", Lara twisted and moaned uncontrollably. Her womanhood was always her most sensitive spot. The slightest touch would stimulate her incredibly. Chloe looked interested. She continued to squeeze Lara's right breast, digging her long finger nails into her flesh while she snaked her her head down to Lara's pussy and inserted her tongue. Lara bit her lip to contain her aroused feelings. "This bitch is good! I don't know how long I can resist her prodding. I'm already getting wet!" Suddenly however Chloe stopped. "Let's shake things up a little bit shall we?". Lara looked perplexed. "What could she be thinking?" Chloe stepped away for a moment and went into a drawer. A moment later she pulled out a purple object. Lara stared at it for a moment before realizing. "It was a dildo!". Chloe smiled as she strapped the sex toy to her front end. "This one is specially designed to break in slaves like you! It's two inches wide and 12 inches long! Let's see what you can take!" Lara was powerless to stop what came next as she was forced onto all fours as Chloe plunged the dildo into her vagina. Lara screamed in pain as it penetrated her deeply. "PLEASE! NO!" "Oh! Yes!", Chloe exclaimed as she pushed in over half way. "You will enjoy this Lara! For the sake of your master!" Lara moaned even more. "NAHHH! AHHH! HAHH! I can't hold it anymore!" Chloe penetrated deep into Lara. The entire dildo disappearing between her ass cheeks. Lara yelled. "I CAN'T HOLD IN!" Suddenly Lara came violently. Her bodily fluids exploding out of her womanhood. "NOOOOOO! AHHHHHHH!" Lara moaned massively as she underwent her orgasm. Then she collapsed into the bed sheets. She had passed out. Chloe pulled out and tossed the dildo aside. She looked Lara laying unconscious in a pool of her own cum. "Not bad girl, not bad at all. I couldn't last more than two minutes with this thing halfway up my ass let alone all the way. Yet here you are lasting nearly ten minutes against the full length. I must say you put me to shame". Several hours went by before Lara came to. "Uhh, What happened?" She groggily looked around to see Chloe sitting on her bedside the dildo in her hand. "You've done well Lara, better than I could have imagined. I have no doubt that with the proper training you'll be a greater concubine than I ever could". Lara looked defensive. "I'm not just some slut you know. I'm a sort of adventurer, a tomb raider, an archeologist!" Chloe shook her head. "You're not a Tomb Raider, not anymore anyway. You are a sex slave. A concubine. A slut meant to serve her master. The faster you accept that the better". "Why should I do that?" Lara said. Chloe returned the look. "Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy our little session. Be honest". Lara had to admit, Chloe was right. "Those few minutes were some of the most exciting and thrilling of her life. Does that mean she's right? Am I just some slut?" Lara looked at Chloe. "I did". "I know you did. I saw the look on your face, you could hardly control your urges, your satisfaction. Anyway enough about that. Let's get you cleaned up and into some proper attire". Lara followed Chloe to the showers and after washing up she was brought back to the room. She then watched as Chloe went through the nearby closet. Finally she pulled something out. "Ah, this will do!" She laid the garments down next to Lara. "Here, put these on!". Lara did as she was told, eager to cover herself up. However the skimpiness of the outfit made that desire a far flung dream. "It barely covered anything at all!" It consisted of a golden hair clamp to keep her ponytail together. She was also given a maroon and gold metal bra with a matching waistband. Two loincloths that nearly touched the ground hung form both sides covering her front and rear ends. The outfit also had two maroon armbands that covered her forearms. However the fabric was as thin and weak as tissue paper. If you waved your hand on one side you would be able to see through it. On top of that the slave garments had no underwear so if her loin clothes moved out of the way her privates would be easily exposed. She also had no shoes either. Chloe then walked over when Lara was done getting dressed. "So do you like it?" Lara looked at herself in the mirror. "I look like a slut", she said to herself and smiled a little. Chloe placed her hand on Lara's shoulder. "I see you are coming to embrace your true purpose. I am glad". Lara's eyes saddened. "Was this truly her purpose? I guess I'll find out soon", she then looked at Chloe. "So...um...how did you end up here anyway?". Chloe looked at Lara with mind lost in memory. "It was about 15 years ago, I had been looking for this ancient artifact with a close friend of mine. We eventually located it but when we did we were ambushed. My partner didn't was killed and I made a mad dash with the artifact but suddenly I was transported to this place. I wandered the desert for days without any food or water. However one of Jabba's guards found me and I've spent the rest of my life serving him. Jabba is not just my master, he's almost like father to me. Despite what you may think, he makes sure I'm fed, keeps me healthy and alive. I don't know what I'd do without him". Lara had a look of shock on her face. "I'm sorry...I...I didn't realize how hard things have been for you". Chloe gave off a slight smile. "So what about you what's your story?" Lara sighed. "It's actually pretty similar to yours. I mean...I was transported here by some artifact as well, and well I don't know how to get home". Chloe placed her arm around Lara. "Don't worry, you'll learn to love this, the faster you forget the past, the less pain there will be". Lara looked up, struggling to hold back tears, not sure how to respond. Just then Chloe received a transmission on her holo communicator. It was Bib Fortuna. "Is the girl ready yet?" Chloe looked at Lara. "I believe so". She then proceeded to end the call. "Come Lara, your Master requests you". Lara followed Chloe to Jabba's main audience chamber where the slug himself was waiting. Lara looked around to her surprise there was no one else present in the room other than the three of them". "My slave!" Jabba bellowed. "Are you prepared to serve me?" Lara glanced over to her right to see Chloe standing with her hands clasped. She and her were in this together. She wasn't a Tomb Raider anymore, she was a slave. She looked up at Jabba. "I am willing". She then sat down on her knees placing her legs beneath her. Jabba laughed. "Good! Good! Chloe! Leave us" Chloe bowed before him and left the room. Before she left she glanced back one last time at Lara. "She'll be fine". She told herself. Jabba admired Lara's body. "Before we begin slave, I would like to get to know you a little bit. Tell me, what is your name?" Lara looked up at her master. "My name is Lara Croft". "Ah, I see. Now how old are you now?" Lara blushed slightly. "I am...twenty eight". Jabba's eyes widened. "You look beautiful for your age Lara. I would have guessed that you were not a day over twenty five. Hell, your even older than Chloe who isn't too shabby herself. Now for my final question. Are you prepared to surrender your body to me?" Lara's eyes struggled to hold back tears. "Yes, Almighty one. I offer myself to you". Jabba smiled. "Excellent, Then let's begin". Jabba brought Lara in closer. "Suck my tail Lara". Lara lifted up the end of Jabba's tail, she then began to move her mouth around it. Lara almost choked. The thing was massive. The tip alone made Chloe's dildo seem like child's play. Jabba grunted with pleasure. "Oh, you're good at this". He then ran his stubby arm down Lara's back. He found the clasp that was holding on her bra and released it causing it to fall to the floor. Her bare chest was left exposed to him. Lara felt Jabba pressing his slimed body against hers. She decided to push deeper taking six more inches of his tail. Jabba's eyes widened. "OH! Amazing!" He then grabbed Lara's ponytail. This caused an immediate reaction from her. She began to choke on the tail so she pulled out, his foul slime dripping from her mouth. "AHHHH! MASTER!" "Oh? Is this hurting you? Then allow me to squeeze more!" He put all his attention on squeezing and pulling her into the air. "AHHH! OHHH! NAHH! I..I..I...HAA!", Lara pulled away from Jabba. The Hutt looked displeased. "I can't Master, it's too much. Please forgive me". "Oh? I will. But first you must understand what happens when you displease me!" Jabba activated Lara's shock collar at maximum voltage. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...NAHHHHHHHHHHH...PLEASE...HAAAAAAAA...STOP...THE...PAIN...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jabba ended the electrocution after around a minute leaving Lara gasping for air on the ground. "Now slut! I will give you one more chance to please me". He wiggled his tail around. "If you can last for five minutes with my tail inside your vagina. You will be forgiven and perhaps even given the spot of my favorite slave. You see Chloe was never able to pass this challenge. She passed out after two minutes. Let's see if you can do better!" Lara looked terrified. "As you wish, my master". She then climbed on top of Jabba's throne and allowed his tail to enter between her legs. He pushed upward so hard in fact she was lifted a foot off the ground her feet unable to touch the ground. "AHHHH! OWWWWW! YAHHHHHH!", Lara screamed in agony as over a foot of his meaty tail slid into her. His slime allowed to slide in with casual ease as it got deeper and deeper. "AHHHHHH! NAHHHHHHH!", The pain continued for four minutes as Lara felt herself nearing her climax. There were forty-five seconds remaining. Suddenly an explosion of fluids released from her body. There was blood and cum mixed together flowing in streams down Jabba's tail. Lara cried in pain, her face streaked with tears. She felt as if she was ripping apart! Jabba called out. "TIME!" Lara was suddenly dropped to the floor and she laid broken there. She was unconscious, her spirt had been shattered. Her womanhood torn. She was covered in tears, cum, and blood. It was now set in stone. She would be used as Jabba's personal pleasure toy for as long as he wanted. She had failed her previous life. Now she had a chance at a new one. She had finally been converted into Jabba's SEX SLAVE!